nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Four Giants
The Four Giants are four creatures in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask that are the guardian Deities of Termina. They are very large and orange, and each have a beard and a pointy nose. They have deep voices and they are mainly worshiped during the annual Festival of Time for good harvest. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Long ago, the people of Termina lived in a single world, united and blessed by the Four Giants living among them. They befriended the Skull Kid but eventually decided to guard and protect the people while dormant. They each headed a hundred steps in a different direction in the now split Termina. They told the people to call them with "a loud voice" if they needed their help in case the world was in peril. Skull Kid was afflicted by their decision and began spreading his frustation across Termina by pulling tricks on the people. The people exasperated by the imp, called the Giants for help and the Giants told the imp to leave Termina or else he would be destroyed by the Giants' might. Skull Kid left Termina for Hyrule and befriended Tael and Tatl before stumbling upon the Happy Mask Salesman and Majora's Mask. Under the influence of Majora, Skull Kid exacted his revenge on the Giants by turning them into the Bosses plaguing the four dungeons and started to do as he please with Termina even summoning the Moon to threaten all life in Termina. After completing a dungeon, Link will befriend one of the giants, and will then be able to summon all currently saved Giants with the "Oath to Order" to push back against the Moon summoned by the Majora's Mask wearing Skull Kid. If all four are saved, Link will be able to access the Moon and face Majora himself, but if there are less, they will fail and the moon will crash triggering a game over. After Majora's defeat, the Giant reassure Skull Kid by telling him that they never forgot him before living to return to their original spots and returning to their slumber. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In the Great Bay stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Moon will gradually inch closer and closer to the ground in the background. At the last minute, the Four Giants will appear and push the moon back into the sky. This will repeat every few minutes until the end of the battle in the game. A trophy of the Four Giants also appeared in the game, the description of which can be seen below. Trophy Description :"Swamp... Mountain... Ocean... Valley... The four who are there..." Link summons these four giant guardians to aid in his battle against the Skull Kid, who's possessed by Majora's Mask. They appear from the four compass points to catch the moon, which is about to crash into Clock Town. Without abandoning the innocent Skull Kid, they're able to protect the town." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Great Bay stage is also featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and the Four Giants returns as a background cameo. They behave exactly like they did in the Melee stage. Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda deities Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies